Biology II
by GroovyBandGeek
Summary: Do you think Bella was the only one to notice Edward's strange behavior in that first day of biology? Take a look through Mr. Banner's eyes. This is basically Mr. Banner's POV of Twilight.
1. Chapter 1 Strange Behavior

_Hello, thanks for checking out my story. Reviews are appreciated but not necessary._

_Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer therefore I do not own Twilight. _

_**Mr. Banner's Twilight**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Mr. Banner's POV_

I hummed merrily to myself. _Today is going to be a good day _I thought to myself. My spirits were high and I wasn't sure exactly why I was such in a good mood.

Maybe it was because I won that poker game last night, or that I was wearing my favorite tie. My thoughts drifted to the day I had ahead of me. This high school was so small I only had to teach was a few classes.

I fished the classroom keys out of my pocket and shoved them in the lock. I turned it and opened the door to see the dark room. It looked even gloomier without the lights. I sighed and flipped the switch to my left up. The room was filled with pods seating two each, and my small lonely desk displayed in the front of the classroom.

Sitting at my desk I realized I still had papers to correct. I was suppose to bring them home this weekend but didn't due to laziness.

My class started same as usual, very chatty. The students murmured in whispers mostly things they did this weekend, I assumed. "Okay, okay class has started" I said loud enough for the punks in the back of the room to hear. I began my lesson… nobody seemed too interested in atoms and subatomic particles.

After my first two classes in the morning I wondered how I could have been in a good mood this morning to begin with. This day was going to suck just like the rest of them. Why was I a science teacher? My dream was to become the next big rock star. I gave up too easily.

Finally I got a break during lunch; hopefully nobody would come in asking for help. That way I could eat my turkey sandwich in peace. I did eat my sandwich in peace, thankfully. And when the first bell rang I heard commotion in the hallway. My biology class was coming. The first student to come in was Eric Yorkie.

"Hello, sir" he greeted me smiling. I couldn't believe he was smiling. What kid could be happy about being here?

"Hey Eric" I put on my 'I love this job' act.

The students started piling in. I wasn't really paying attention until I saw a new face enter the classroom with Angela Webber at her side. I immediately remembered that I was getting a new student today. How could have I forgotten? That's probably the most that's happened here since the Cullen's moved here. What a weird family they are. But I can't complain they all have excellent marks in all their classes.

So this was Isabella Swan. She looked normal, nothing special, just plain brown hair and brown eyes. I sighed mentally, she better not expect special treatment just because she's the daughter of the cop's kid.

Angela walked to her seat, leaving Isabella to search the faces of the class. All the guys were watching her, but I followed her gaze to the back of the room. She was staring at Edward Cullen. I almost laughed out loud, she was wasting her time. Everyone, even the teachers, knew that Edward didn't date. We just figured he was gay or something, I mean he could get any girl in school if he wanted to but he's still single.

Edward stared at her, no glared at her. Pink covered her cheeks and she looked away. She must have thought she wasn't getting enough attention today because she stumbled on her way here. Amanda sitting in the front of the class giggled at her klutziness. I rolled my eyes, signed her slip and handed her a book. It looked like everyone already knew who she was, she didn't need introducing.

Once I began my lecture on cellular anatomy I realized why Cullen was so angry. He didn't want to share a lab table. What a spoiled brat. He got everything he wanted, money, and looks and now he couldn't have his stupid little lab table to himself and he was mad. He was leaned away from her as if she were some rotting fish thrown at him. I wanted to go and tell him to suck it up but resisted and continued my lesson.

Edward wasn't looking too good by the end of class. He looked like he was in pain. Maybe he was coming down with something. Or maybe I was getting too worried about my students. Why should I care about who makes it through high school or not? Somebody had to work at fast food restaurants.

After the longest hour of my life, the bell finally rang. Edward was the first to leave the classroom practically running; he was probably going to go throw up. Isabella on the other hand took her lovely time and found a buddy to walk her to gym. Mike Newton… I hated that kid. He was really annoying and too chatty.

That was that. My day was over thank God. I took my things and practically skipped out of school. Great, now I needed to check papers. This was going to be fun.

_Yeah that was kind of weird. But I couldn't help but write that. I hope I made you laugh. If I didn't that's okay, your loss._


	2. Chapter 2 The Lab

_I was really excited about the reviews; I just figured I wouldn't get any. I thought this might have been a waste of time and kind of wrote it as a joke. But I'm going to continue. Thank you!_

_Disclaimer: Twilight? No, I don't own it._

_**Chapter 2**_

**Mr. Banner's POV **

I was in the teacher's lounge when I heard someone start talking about one of the Cullens. "Alice is such a lovely girl. She's probably the only student that pays any attention in my class" One of the ladies said.

This was my chance to bring up the Cullens without someone accusing me of being 'obsessed'. The last time I tried starting a Cullen conversation Mr. Mason said I was being too nosy and to stop trying to get Emmett in trouble.

Emmett looked like the kind of kid that needed a detention for no reason. I just could never catch him for doing anything wrong.

"Yeah she is" I got myself involved in her and Mr. Varner's chat.

"I thought you didn't have any classes with her this year" she replied.

Oops "I'll have her next year… And I just figured she was a good student" I amended. "From her siblings' behaviors"

"Mm-hmm" she mumbled taking a sip of coffee.

I took my chance and said "So… Edward's been out of school for a couple days. He was acting strange the day before that. Maybe he's sick"

I thought I seen Mr. Varner on his way out roll his eyes.

"No I didn't notice anything strange" she answered. Then added "He was just like he was everyday, sitting there being a model student" she had a lustful look in her eyes then shook her head and left for her classroom.

That left me there all alone. Was I the only teacher who noticed? How they missed school so frequently. From 'hiking' and 'enjoying the great outdoors' or so they say. Who enjoyed the buggy outdoors? And what kid would actually want to hike with their parents. The bell rang and woke me from my thoughts.

Crap. I was late for my own class. The students would be running around like complete morons. Before opening the door, I peeked through the small window to the side. Yeah complete morons. There was paper airplanes flying, kids laughing and there were even some students hiding under their desks. What was wrong with this school?

I put on my 'I'm not in a good mood at all don't start with me' face. I strolled in the class glared at every one of them. "Get in your seats!" I yelled. The ones on the floor obeyed and the ones already in their seats turned to face the front of the room, except for one stupid kid who had the guts to throw a paper airplane at me.

"Just for that stunt you're all getting extra homework!" I was furious. "And you mister, are getting a detention" he shrugged obviously not caring. I hope he liked serving fries.

The morning didn't go so swell. I was planning on having a better afternoon. In biology we were doing a lab which I knew would bring my spirits out of their low state. I ate my lunch silently, the usual. After that I impatiently waited for my students to come.

Eric Yorkie entered the classroom. This time he didn't stop to greet me. See? The afternoon was getting better already. More students came in, including Mike who asked about the microscopes that I was passing out.

"What are we doing today Mr. B?" he tried to sound cool by calling me Mr. B?

"A lab" I answered simply. I wanted to tell him not to call me Mr. B ever again, but decided that I would let it slide.

Then I saw Isabella take her seat. Poor girl, she would be doing this lab all alone. But when I turned to look at the clock, I noticed Edward Cullen walking in the classroom with a huge grin on his face. His hair was dripping and his clothes looked pretty wet too. It looked like he got into a good snowball fight. He went to sit by his partner.

I tried to ignore him as he politely introduced himself to Isabella who was as stunned as I was. When the introduction seemed over I started the class. They all looked at me confused as ever after my explanation. Maybe this wouldn't work as great as I imagined. I explained it again, but this time a little slower and clearer. "Okay, today you'll be looking at these slides, which aren't labeled; your assignment is to label them." After I was done a few of them still looked a little dumbfounded so I suggested them to "Get started"

I sat at my desk and examined my class; most of them had no idea what to do and were asking their neighbors what was going on. I glanced at the right side of the room and then the left. I let my eyes rest on Isabella and Edward's table. They were passing the microscope back and forth. I groaned, maybe I was making the whole thing up. Edward seemed perfectly fine today.

I tried to keep an eye on the other students but then was distracted by Isabella and Edward not working. He was looking away from her and she was looking down. Maybe they weren't agreeing and gave up on the lab. Maybe it wasn't made up, he was still mad about sharing a lab table!

I decided to check on their table to see what was wrong. I went behind them and looked over their work. It was already completed.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" I asked even though I knew she looked through it.

"Bella" he corrected, probably trying to impress Isabella by standing up to a teacher like me "Actually, she identified three of the five" Sure…

I turned to look at Isabella. "Have you done this lab before?" I asked, the only explanation to this besides Edward lying.

She smiled sheepishly "Not with onion root" she admitted.

"Whitefish blastula?" I assumed.

"Yeah"

I nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?" I continued talking giving the rest of them more time.

"Yes" she sounded like she was getting tired of answering my questions.

"Well, I guess its good you two are lab partners" I said. I walked away mumbling "it teaches Edward to share his lab table"

_I don't know how good or bad that was. I don't mind criticism. Thank you again for the reviews! _


	3. Chapter 3 The Wish

Sorry I haven't updated in so long

_Sorry I haven't updated in so long. You guys must hate me (Or you don't really care and read this just to use up your spare time). I hope you all had a good Spring Break! (I know mine was boring). _

_Disclaimer: No, I still don't own it._

_**Chapter 3**_

_Mr. Banner's POV_

My morning started like any other. I woke up in an empty house; my cat had recently decided that he'd rather starve in the outside world then live with me. I had toast and a cup of coffee for breakfast. Today seemed like it would be fine.

Fine, except I couldn't stop thinking about _them_. Not just the Cullens this time, Isabella too. Why was she so special? Every guy in school wanted her. It was probably because there was something different about her. She wasn't like the other girls around here; she wasn't a small town girl with a simple life.

It seemed like a few seconds of pondering, but it was actually much longer. Like about a half an hour. I was going to be late, I realized. I was going to be late because of Isabella Swan! I really hoped I wasn't going to be fired. This was going to be the fifth time this semester, that I arrived late, and parents were already complaining about my teachings. They thought I wasn't teaching their kids crap. It wasn't my fault that all the students at Forks High school were lazy, worthless, slackers.

I was one of those people who always came to the worst conclusions. For example, right now I figured I was going to lose my job, later my car, eventually my house, and then I was going to be put on the streets and then when I got desperate for food, I would rob a nearby gas station. And I would either get shot or be put in jail.

So it was Isabella Swan's fault that I would be starving and put in jail. As I drove to the snow-frosted school building I wished that she would be ran over by a car just so she'd be out of my hair and out of my life. Then I wouldn't have to waste my time thinking about her and those stupid Cullen kids. Obsession is so hard to control.

Obsession? _Was I really obsessed?_ I doubted it. There was just no other word I could think of to describe my reoccurring thoughts of the Cullens and Isabella Swan.

I made it to the school parking lot and found an ambulance and a cop car. They had finally busted someone for drugs here. I wouldn't be surprised; all kids were nuts now-a-days.

I turned my head to see what was really going on. There was a dark blue van smashed into the back corner of someone's red old, rusting truck. Almost all the vehicles were ugly in this parking lot but this truck had to top the ugliest list. Though I probably shouldn't have been judging other peoples cars, my car was practically falling apart. But that was a teacher's salary for you.

I parked my car quickly wanting to know what in the world was going on and if this affected me at all. When I got out of my piece of rubbish I saw Isabella being pulled into the ambulance on a stretcher.

What had I done? For once the world listened to me. And that was one of the times I really didn't need anyone listening to my ranting. I had hoped she would have been hit by a car this morning; this was one of the few times that I felt extremely guilty.

I ran to one of the teachers, Mr. Varner. He and I weren't exactly friends, mostly because he thought I belonged in a mental institution, and because I had accidently called his wife fat (long story).

"What happened?!" I exclaimed.

"You missed it?" Couch Clapp asked sounding a little too excited, he was standing with Mr. Varner watching the ambulance pull out of the parking lot.

"They should have canceled school. I knew the roads were too icy" Mr. Varner mumbled. "Tyler was moving a little too fast and couldn't stop; he slid into Bella's truck. I can't believe she got out of the way, I was sure she was a goner" he answered in awe.

"So she's going to live?"

They both looked at me funny but nodded. "When have you ever cared about a student?" the Couch blurted out.

Before I answered with an "I don't know" Varner added "Yeah, didn't you just say the other day that there was too many kids and they need to start dying off or moving?"

"I guess I was kind of crabby that day" I muttered walking away feeling like a jerk.

I thought I heard one of them say "he's crabby everyday" and then a round of laughter, so I'm pretty sure that's what they said. The normal me would have went back and threatened them about not talking about people, especially me, behind their backs. But the me today was feeling like total garbage so I just walked away from the scene.

The classes before lunch were the same as usual. The students acted like monkeys in a zoo, rattling the bars of their cage wanting out of my room. "You! Get to the office!" I would grant their wishes of leaving my classroom. They probably wouldn't even go to the office; I didn't care as long as they weren't disturbing my other students.

By lunch my mood was dark. My normal sandwich wasn't even appetizing. After my lonely lunch I sat at my desk while the hooligans slowly filled their seats. Edward sat alone today. Isabella was still in the hospital probably, all because of my stupid wish.

Today he looked relaxed but worried, if that made any sense. I stopped myself from looking at him too long and started my lesson.

I secretly hoped Isabella would be better soon. Otherwise I was to blame. I went to feeling fine to feeling like… well, like this.

_Yeah I don't think that was one of my best chapters. But I normally don't think any of my chapters are good, which isn't a good thing because I'm the one writing them. Again thank you for the reviews. They encourage me to write and tell me this isn't a complete waste of time. Tell me what you liked and what you hated. _


	4. Chapter 4 Couch Potato

Again thanks for the reviews and criticism

_I dedicate this chapter to my cousin (you know who you are) because this is the stupidest chapter I have ever written. I basically had writers block and winged it. I hope I didn't overdo anything and if I did I hope it's at least funny._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight now, nor will I own it in the future… so they say._

_**Chapter 4**_

_Mr. Banner's POV __(obviously)_

The next day after the accident I overheard some teachers. From what I heard the teachers heard from a student that heard from Jessica Stanley that Isabella said that Edward somehow pushed her out of the way in time and saved her.

It sounded like a rumor to me, Jessica was known for these types of things. She would gossip and someone would miss hear and then next thing you know everyone thinks your pregnant.

I was currently sitting on my junk invested couch watching television. The reason I knew my couch was full of trash was because whenever I would move I would feel the crunch as the cushion under me would crush old chips and candy rappers. I also smelled the rotting pizza crusts. But that was the story of my life, everything around me sucked. I just got used to it.

I was watching the weather though I didn't know why. This town was so typical; it always rained or snowed. I sighed and shut off the TV.

I was so bored. Tonight I should have been playing poker with the guys. But apparently they thought I was cheating, I can't deny that I wasn't, but they shouldn't judge people so fast. They weren't really my friends anyway, I just used them. To me they mostly just wasted space and provided an extra fifty dollars when I "won" it off them.

I groaned and rolled to face the cushion, which was a bad idea. The cushion smelled terrible and I think I felt something crawling under it. I fell off the sofa and backed away slowly. I didn't see anything but I was sure I felt something. I needed a weapon of some sort.

I rushed to my closet in the hallway and dug through it. There were no mops or brooms?! This was why I lived in such a pigsty. Not that I would use them if I owned any.

I got back into the living room and waited for something to come out and bite my head off. I scowled at the couch. There was something inside it, I would have looked but truthfully I was terrified to check and see what was in my couch. I listened closely.

There was no sound. And I didn't see any movement. There was no proof that I had seen anything.

Was I losing it? I doubted it. I just needed to get some bug spray or some poisonous stuff to kill whatever it was. And then when it was dead I would see what it really was. That was my decision and I was sticking to it.

I didn't procrastinate and went to look for some type of mixture that would poison this unwanted guest. I looked, and for me being a science teacher I had to say this was pretty sad. I was sure I had some chemicals that would kill it but I couldn't find any. I grumbled in irritation. Now I had to go somewhere and buy some, which meant I had to talk to people. I looked back at the couch and that confirmed my answer, the cushion shifted a little but nothing came out.

I ran out my door and into my crappy car. I drove around looking for a store that could provide chemicals that would kill my intruder.

I stopped at the first store I seen, I was in a hurry. It was just north of town "The Newton's Olympic Outfitters" store. Newton… hmm I knew that name but didn't stop to think. I regretted not thinking about it went I walked in and ran into; literary ran into, Mike Newton himself. He fell over from the collision and quickly bounced back up onto his feet. He seemed a little too perky.

"Hello sir!" he greeted me grinning.

"Hey" I mumbled without apologizing about knocking him over. He didn't seem to notice my mood and started to talk.

"What brings you here Mr. Banner?"

I was going to tell him I was just browsing but then I told him the truth. He could be useful, the faster I found something to kill the creature living in my couch the better. "I think there is something living in my sofa" I answered plainly as possible.

He laughed and waited for me to join him. I keep a straight face and narrowed my eyes. He realized I wasn't laughing with him and stopped abruptly. "You find that funny, Newton?" I asked coldly.

"Uh… No Mr. Ban- Sir" he stuttered.

"Could you point me in the direction of something that would kill this creature?" Mike looked terrified as I said this. I almost laughed.

"I'll show him … could you take the register, Mike?" Mr. Newton stood behind me smiling. What was with people and smiling? "I believe I have what you are looking for",

I followed him to an isle that was full of bug sprays. He didn't leave like I hoped, he stood there and watched me pick up bottles and examine them, and I found none to my liking. "Do you have anything stronger?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He grinned, his son resembled him a lot I noticed, they both had the same round, fathead and when they would smile it make me want to hurl. "Yeah, come with me" he seemed excited about this. He must have really wanted my money; by the looks of his haircut he needed it.

Again I followed him, but this time he led me further into the back of the store. He opened a door I wouldn't have found even if I was looking for it. The room appeared to be some sort of gun shack, guns covered the walls. I didn't hunt but these looked pretty illegal. I scrunched up my nose and said "What's this supposed to be? Some—"

He cut off my sarcastic remark and answered "This my friend, is how you're getting rid of your pest"

For once in, I don't know how long, I smiled, not at the comment of friendship but at the guns. This wasn't one of those fake smiles I always made when I wanted to look happy. This was an actual smile. I was smiling!

"This one right here will take out an elephant" Mr. Newton said petting the biggest gun in the small closet.

"I need something smaller" I replied a smile still placed on my face. It hurt smiling this long.

He nodded and took out something tiny compared to the other rifles. "Here this should do it"

"How much?" I asked hoping it wouldn't be more than a paycheck.

"I'll make you a deal. I come and help you kill your couch beast and then we can act like this never happened" it sounded like a good deal to me.

I nodded and he held out his hand. I thought about the deal a tad bit making sure there was nothing that could go wrong. I took his hand and shook it briefly wanting to let out of his sweaty palm.

"Now let's go" we walked out of the store as fast as possible. I assumed he didn't want his wife or child to see the gun he was carrying out. We took our own cars and he followed me to my house. I was feeling a little awkward. My house was a mess, but I there was no reason I should care what he thought. I stepped into the house quietly, Mr. Newton walking in my steps.

"It's in there" I whispered.

He narrowed his eyes and nodded meanwhile I stepped out of the way. He took off his shoe and threw it at the couch probably hoping whatever it was would pop out. It didn't but I thought I heard a squeaky sort of sound and the cushion shifted around again. We looked at each other and nodded. He held the gun up getting ready to shoot my sofa into pieces.

Then I had second thoughts. What if there was something important in my couch? What if it was a boa constrictor that escaped from the zoo? I'm sure I would get in trouble for shooting something like that. Or what if it was a raccoon with babies? Nah, that wouldn't be so bad. I was about to say "stop!" until he started shooting and I knew whatever it was, it was dead.

The noise was unbearably loud and I covered my ears. I think there was more trash than there was cushion. But after the shooting was over I seen something red, something dripping onto my ugly brown carpet. So there _was_ something in there.

_**I feel like being a jerk today and leaving you a cliffhanger. Like I said one of the stupidest most ridiculous chapters I have ever written. I'm sorry if I put you through pure torture after reading this. Too much chocolate I guess. Thanks for finishing the chapter at least! **_


	5. Chapter 5 Eavesdropping

I did my Algebra in English and have nothing to do so I'm going to start this chapter

_Thanks for the reviews, the only reason I continue writing this is because I know people are enjoying it. Sorry for taking so long, I was busy and a little bit lazy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I'm just borrowing the characters. _

_**Chapter 5**_

_Mr. Banner's POV_

It turns out there was no boa constrictor or baby raccoons. But it was much, much worse.

I looked at Mr. Newton with a sad expression. He looked panicked "Mr. Banner… is… is that your cat?"

The cushions from the couch were so bloodied that you could barely make out the corpse of the cat. "Um, yeah, I think so"

So it turned out that my cat hadn't run away. Instead it was living in my couch, probably eating all the moldy, rotting foods instead of his cat kibble. He didn't run away! He didn't think I was completely hopeless! That cat was the only thing that ever cared about me.

To my right Mr. Newton was shaking. I thought he was mad that he didn't get to kill a couch beast until I realized he was crying. What a baby. "I… I murdered… a cat!" he sobbed.

I shrugged and replied "Well at least I don't have to worry about that anymore" as if I did before.

"I'm a murder!" he continued bawling. I wanted to slap him in the face and tell him to pull his act together but I remained standing there wondering how badly my carpets would be stained.

"Shouldn't we clean this up before it soaks into my carpet?" I pointed out.

He looked at me like I was losing my mind. "But… I killed your cat. Shouldn't you be crying or something?" he was starting to calm down and I could understand him better without the tears.

"Maybe it'll hit me later" I mumbled for his benefit.

"What do we do with it?" he asked.

"I don't know we could throw it in the woods, I'm sure something would make a meal out of it" I suggested. He was shocked.

"You're not going to have some type of funeral?"

"No… besides other animals need to eat too" I tried to sound caring.

After about ten minutes of arguing this subject we finally just decided to go with my idea. Throw it in the forest. He left with the cat and I stayed to clean up my living room. My carpet was stained. Oh well it looked like kool-aid anyway.

Mr. Newton never called or came back which I was glad of. Work was tomorrow and it was already twelve-thirty so I hit the hay.

Instead of waking up late like normally, I woke up earlier. Instead of having coffee and toast, I had a frozen burrito drowned in salsa. Instead of watching TV, I graded papers.

This was very weird. Had the traumatic experience of watching a cat and my beloved couch explode into hundreds of pieces trigger some sort of emotion? Anger, Irritation and very rarely Happiness were the only emotions I usually had. Was I feeling regret?

Regret for what? I wasn't really sure. I doubted it was anything. I just got up early from hunger and had a small change in appetite that was it. But the grading papers thing was a little weird, I guess a part of me didn't want to be fired, and the other part was waiting to be fired at any second so I could tell every one of those idiots off. That was what I concluded on the way to Forks High School.

When I got there I wasn't late and there were no car accidents just students scrambling around chatting and probably cheating off each other's homework. Did kids really think teachers were that stupid? Even the smartest kids cheated off of their friends when they didn't do their homework. I just let them slide because they're quiet in class and left me alone.

I went to the teacher's lounge and found Mr. Greene, Ms. Cope and Couch Clapp.

"I wouldn't blame the kid for wanting to leave Banner's class" the couch laughed.

Apparently they hadn't heard me walk in. Mr. Greene shook his head "There isn't enough room otherwise I wouldn't have cared if Edward was in my class"

I walked to the other side of the room to get a soda from the coke machine. They seen me and stopped talking. Clapp cleared his throat and greeted me "Morning"

I pushed back the urge to glare and punch him in the face and replied "Good Morning" with a fake smile on my face, acting like I hadn't heard any of their conversation. But then I changed my mind… I wanted to know what they were talking about. "Not to be eavesdropping or anything but did I hear my name?"

They all eyed each other guilty; Ms. Cope was the one to answer "I was meaning to ask you. Did you do anything to upset Edward? He was asking to switch classes on Monday"

Monday, the day Isabella Swan came here of course. Was he so mad about sharing his lab table he went to extremes and tried to move classes? I found this hilarious. "Um, wasn't that the day Isabella came here?" I sounded confused, she nodded. "Ah yes, Edward was upset he was forced to share a lab table with her" this was difficult to say without laughing.

The Mr. Greene and Couch Clapp glanced at the clock and left for their classes, it was just me and Ms. Cope. "Forced?!" she hissed, outraged.

That wasn't what I expected. "I mean, it was the only seat left" I defended myself.

"A student shouldn't be _forced _to sit by anyone" she put her hands on her hips. She looked up at the clock and I followed her gaze. It was almost time for class.

"I better get going" I said a bit icily and stormed out of the room.

Why was everyone on the Cullen's side? They made me look like a complete lunatic. It seemed like it happened everyday. They were ruining my life! I thought they were always such nice kids, I guess I've learned my lesson. All children were out to ruin my life.

I walked into my class without hesitation today. They weren't concerned about my grumpy attitude this morning, it was a morning ritual. At least they weren't flinging paper airplanes around and crawling on the ground this time.

I sighed and gathered their homework assignments which half of them didn't do. "Okay, we're having a quiz tomorrow on section two," there was a lot of groaning and complaining "So study and follow the questions in the section review" that's what they did for about ten minutes then gave up and started talking. I didn't send anyone out only those who came up and asked to go to the library because the class was too noisy, there were only a few that did.

I took a nap during lunch because of the lack of sleep. A few students started to arrive for Biology and I woke up. Why can't kids pick up their feet when they walk?

Edward Cullen walked in alone looking at the ground. He didn't seem to be in a very pleasant mood today. He walked to his seat and pulled the chair as far left of the table as he could without being in the isle. He left plenty of room for his lab partner. He sighed and faced forward so I looked away not wanting to look like some psycho stalker.

When Isabella came in I couldn't help but look his direction to see if they had some sort of relationship or not. From the spaced out chairs I guessed not. When she walked closer he stiffened and she took her seat. She greeted him; I didn't catch what she said over the rest of the class.

He turned his head a little bit towards her and nodded once not even looking at her. She frowned and I started teaching not wanting to let my students wonder too far off.

The next days weren't much different than this one; there were a few exceptions though. Like no frozen burritos, grading papers, or too much teacher gossip. Isabella didn't talk to Edward either.

Mike Newton (the name made me sick, it reminded me of my couch and cat) came up to Isabella before class everyday, Edward showed no sign of his existence. He just sat there ignoring him and her. I lost a little interest in them there was nothing going on just them two sitting there not trying to look at each other.

One day Mike was blabbering to her and she looked guilty. Edward's eyes flickered to them he looked curious. After their talk Mike walked to his desk sulking and I started class.

Instead of completely ignoring Isabella, Edward was staring at her with a frustrated expression. I taught my class trying not to look their way too much. But after a while I got irritated knowing that neither of then were paying attention.

I decided to break Edward's stare with a question, then he won't be able to answer it and I'd be able to humiliate him in front of the whole class. "Mr. Cullen?" I sounded impatient.

He tore away from her gaze and answered "The Krebs Cycle." Isabella looked to her book scanning the page trying to find her spot. She was blushing.

The bell rang and instead of Edward running out immediately he stayed and watched Isabella.

"Bella?" I didn't hear him but read his lips.

She reluctantly turned to face him "What? Are you speaking to me again?" she said louder than him.

I tried not to look like I was listening to every word and reaction they had. I went threw my files of papers not really paying attention to the old tests and quizzes. I looked out of the corner of my eye.

He didn't look insulted instead he fought a smile "No, not really" he shrugged.

She took a deep breath closing her eyes then asked "Then what do you want, Edward?" her voice wasn't as loud this time and I struggled to hear what they were saying.

"I'm sorry" one of the most said things in this school. When you bump into people or when you poor juice all over them you just reply with a sarcastic or simple "sorry" but this apology sounded sincere. "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really"

I was a bit confused but continued listening. She opened her eyes to look into his serious face. "I don't know what you mean"

"It's better if we're not friends… Trust me"

She looked ticked off. "It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier" she hissed. "You could have saved yourself all this regret" I didn't have to strain to hear their conversation anymore her voice was raising with her anger.

He was caught off guard probably not expecting someone to talk to him like that. I beat he was never yelled at before not even by his parents. "Regret?" he repeated. "Regret for what?"

"For not letting that stupid van squish me" her tone was harsh.

It took a second for him to recover from what she had said but when he spoke he sounded astonished "You think I regret saving your life?"

"I _know _you do" she spat.

He glared back angry now "You don't know anything"

She bit her lip and scooped up her books and stomped out the room, well, almost. She stumbled at the doorjamb and dropped her things. I almost burst out laughing. Edward was behind her and handed her a pile of already stacked books. I was surprised.

He was still acting like a gentleman? Even though she was just accusing him of regretting saving her life that entire time he still helped her. I wondered why.

Was he just showing off? Maybe he liked her and was just afraid to admit it to her. Maybe his family hated the Swans so he couldn't talk to her and that's why he tried to stay away from her. I found it fun to make theories up about their behavior.

"Thank you" she said coldly rapping her books in her arms to make sure she didn't drop them again.

"You're welcome" his eyes were narrowed. She turned on her heel and I lost view of her walking down the wall.

Edward sighed and walked out frowning slightly.

I was still making theories about the Cullens and it was making my day go by faster. I figured if I found out what was really wrong with the Cullens that my life would go back to normal.


	6. Chapter 6 Blood Typing

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. _

_**Chapter 6**_

_Mr. Banner's POV_

'_Ring' _I almost shrieked with joy, but resisted. My day was over and now I was free to go home and sleep. The kids all rushed out of the room and I quickly followed locking the door behind me.

Walking down the wall way a poster caught my eye. There was a dance coming up this weekend, girl's choice. Just then I remembered something… Wasn't I supposed to chaperone that dance? I tried to remember the conversation I had with Mrs. Cope that day.

I failed; my memory was going along with my mind. I drove home still thinking about the dance and whether or not I had to chaperone it. I doubted it, they never asked me to chaperone anything, not that I really wanted to.

I walked in my empty living room. I hadn't replaced the couch yet, I wasn't sure I really needed one. Maybe just a nice recliner, nobody visits me anyways. Only my mom, but she could sit on the floor.

After sitting on the floor for a while I decided I really needed a couch. Not even my mom would sit on this disgusting floor. The rest of the night wasn't really that eventful. No couches being shot to pieces or anything.

I watched TV and when the news came on it announced that The Red Cross was doing a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend. That meant I had to do blood types like every year which also meant that I had to get the stuff out and be prepared.

I got up and looked around my messy house for some supplies. I searched for my lab jacket. The lab jacket wasn't necessary but I always thought it made me look kind of cool. The rest of the items I needed were, hopefully, at the school.

Went I found my jacket I put it on my dining chair in the kitchen so I wouldn't forget about blood typing tomorrow.

Woke up in a not to pleasant mood but cheered up when I remembered I was actually doing something somewhat actually fun today. I got to school early, surprisingly. I needed to make sure I had everything for my biology class today.

I went in my class room and scanned through the cabinets. I found the cardboard boxes that had all the equipment I needed for the lab. I put them back into the cabinets so the other kids wouldn't see them and tell their friends. I figured if they told everyone I would have a lot less students in biology today. I doubted they would notice though, kids weren't very observant these days.

The morning classes weren't very interesting and the only thing I looked forward to was my biology class and going home. The classes seemed to drag on and on, I almost felt sorry for all the people who were actually doing something.

It was lunch and my biology class was soon. I went to make sure I had everything again. I was missing my rubber gloves. Where would they be?

I suspected some snotty nosed punk took them and now there was no way I could ever do the lab. Not unless I wanted to get in trouble with student's parents. I wondered if any other teachers would have any, but I didn't want to ask any of them because none of them would let me borrow their gloves anyway. They all hated me.

I bet the cafeteria cooks would have some. I doubted they would have some suitable ones for what I needed them for but I could try. I grabbed my boxes so the punk wouldn't steal anything else and went to search for gloves.

Outside it was misty but it wasn't raining which I was grateful for. I made it to the cafeteria and went into the kitchen. "Excuse me, but do you have any gloves?" I asked looking over the boxes stacked in my arms.

"I think so" one of the ladies grumbled. She must have loved her job as much as I did; her face looked exhausted and crabby.

While I waited I realized that it smelt really bad back here. All the ingredients of all the food served here mixed together in the hot air. I held back my gag.

She came back with rubber gloves "These kind?" she showed me them.

"Uh…" I looked around the boxes and at the gloves, they were dish gloves. How could I do blood typing with these? "I don't think these will work" I was right they wouldn't have any gloves that would work. She gave me a confused look.

"Why? Whatcha need 'em for?" she sounded like she didn't have a very good education, she probably graduated here.

"Er, just a lab" I didn't want to explain myself to her and turned around "Thanks anyway" I mumbled not wanting to sound like a complete jerk.

I left the kitchen disgusted that I couldn't find any proper gloves. Most of the students were done eating by now and I watched them interact with each other. They were talking, teasing and arguing. One conversation didn't escape my notice. They were inclined towards each other and she looked very annoyed.

It was Isabella of course, because for some reason she always seemed to getting in the way of living my life. Maybe it was fate. Hah! Sure, like I believed in fate.

She was arguing with a guy, I could only see the back of his head. By the shade and style of his hair I guessed it was Edward Cullen, but I doubted it.

Edward usually sat with the rest of his family because they thought they were better than everybody else. I only knew this from the one time I actually ate the school food. It wasn't something I wanted to try again, that's why I brought a lunch from home everyday.

I looked over to the Cullen's table, there was only four. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and I had a brain fart for a second. I decided the lanky blonde one didn't need to be recognized** (this is Mr. Banner's POV not mine don't hurt me! And I know Jasper's name I'm not an idiot).**

I confirmed that Isabella was arguing with Edward. She was really ticked off and was ranting on and on about something. He just sat there, I couldn't see his facial expression to determine what she was talking, or arguing, about. I must have looked like some stalker so I left before anyone noticed.

I went to extremes and started to check other teacher's classrooms, but most of them were out to lunch and locked. They were probably all having a great time in the teacher's lounge while I ran around the building like a maniac looking for rubber gloves.

I about to give up when I thought of something, maybe I had some in my car. It was a long shot but what was there to lose? _Well -- _my reasonable side started to speak-- _you could be late for class and your students could destroy the entire classroom while you're gone._

That was a risk I was willing to take. I ran out to my car and I heard the first bell ring, students were now leaving the lunchroom and heading to their classes. I hurried to unlock my car door; I dug into my pockets and felt around for my keys. Instead I found my rubber gloves.

I ran back to the school the boxes seemed to get heavier and heavier every minute, I was late and the bell had already rang. When I strolled into my classroom the kids were talking more then usual. I called the class to order and set the boxes on the closest table to me, which was unfortunately Mike's.

"Mike, would you pass these around the class for me?" I asked showing him the items.

He started passing them around to the others and I began "Okay, guys, I want you all to take one piece from each box" I told them snapping the rubber gloves that had caused me all this trouble on my wrists. "The first should be an indicator card" I said displaying a white card with four squares marked on it. "The second is a four pronged applicator and the third is a sterile micro-lancet" I explained hold up the items and opening the small blue plastic piece.

"I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you" I continued and decided I might as well start at Mike's table. I carefully put one drop of water in each of the four squares. "Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet…" I roughly grabbed Mike's hand and jabbed the spike onto his middle finger, I almost chuckled evilly out loud but held I managed to hold it in.

"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs" I instructed, pinching Mike's finger until the blood flowed easily onto the card. "And then apply it to the card" I said holding up the blood filled card.

"The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type" I said proudly. Then I thought of something, I hoped Mike was eighteen. "Those of you who aren't eighteen yet will need a parent's permission—I have slips at my desk" I made up the last part, I needed to print out slips now.

I decided to worry about that later and continued throughout the room dripping water on everyone's cards. When I came to Edward and Isabella's lab table I realized Edward wasn't there and I needed to mark him absent. She must have got him really mad, mad enough to where he'd rather skip class then sit by her.

Isabella had her head on the table and I hoped she wasn't crying. "Bella" everyone called her that and I wanted to sound nice ", are you alright?" I asked wanting to know if she needed comforting, but when she turned to me she didn't look sad, she looked like she was going to hurl right on my lab jacket. I almost took a step back.

"I already know my blood type, Mr. Banner" she replied weakly, she didn't even raise her head.

"Are you feeling faint?"

"Yes, sir" she mumbled looking like she was regretting something.

"Can someone take Bella to the nurse, please?" I called over the noisy, giggling class.

Mike volunteered, of course, I should have just called on someone to do it myself. I stilled had a little grudge against his father from the whole cat thing and him blowing up my couch. Even though I didn't care at first, after a few nights of thinking about it I just decided I would hate Mike and his couch-beast hunting father of his.

I got back to my situation now and asked "Can you walk?"

"Yes" she whispered wanting desperately to leave.

Mike rapped his arm around her waist; they didn't look like a good couple at all. She leaned against him on their way out. I watched threw the window as Mike towed Bella across the campus they walked around the cafeteria building and out of my sight.

After that I couldn't help but start to wonder about Edward and Isabella's argument in the lunchroom. Maybe it had something to do with Edward being jealous that she liked Mike and she was rambling on about how better he was. The whole thought of it made me sick.

Mike got back sooner than expected and didn't look very pleased about helping her. I wondered if she yelled at him or they got into a fight, I smiled at the thought. Meanwhile, when I wasn't paying attention I heard someone shriek "Ew!"

I turned to see Lee Stephens bleeding badly. "Uh, Mike, could you bring Lee to the nurse?" I said thinking fast. That way I could get Mike away from me and stop the bleeding.

That was one of the most entertaining blood typing classes I'd ever had. Two students went to the nurse today and neither of the reasons for that was my fault.

_**Sorry if I was jumping around in this chapter. I don't know how good it is, I've had better chapters I think. If you want to tell me how it was you can review.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Normal Friday

Hey readers

_**Hey readers! Anyway, I know you all are waiting for me to do some type of Mr. Banner liking Bella type of thing but I've thought about it and I don't really think I'm going to. Sorry, but I would get kind of weirded out writing that. Lol. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, not now and not ever. **_

_**Chapter 7**_

_Mr. Banner's POV_

It was Friday, a day most people looked forward to, but I just thought of it as any other day. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday all had something in common, they involved me going to work. This was something I didn't look forward to.

I sighed and rolled out of bed, literally, I fell on my back. '_This is a lovely way to start my day' _I thought as I used the bed to help myself up. My back was really killing me now.

Just as I thought, the rest of the day didn't go too swell either. It started out right when I got to the school grounds.

"Thanks again for volunteering to chaperone the dance" Ms. Cope came up to me in the teacher's lounge. I waited for her to burst out laughing. She didn't.

"I don't remember volunteering to chaperone any dances" I replied sounding a bit confused. Even if I did I changed my mind! I wanted to say it to her face but thought twice about it, I'd probably be fired. I've already messed up enough times this year. So I wasn't crazy when I thought that I had to chaperone it!

She gave me a questioning look and smiled "Well, you signed your name on the list"

I heard some muffled laughing coming from across the room, it was Couch Clapp and Mr. Varner. Mr. Varner was covering his mouth to keep the laughter from escaping but obviously that didn't work. The couch was hissing at him to shut up before I got suspicious. Instead of telling on them like a five year old, I just told her that it must have slipped my mind and asked her when it was.

"It's not this weekend but the weekend after that" she answered.

After the whole 'I got volunteered by idiots to watch a bunch of wild teenagers incident', I left to teach my class. By the time I got in there the class was chaos. There was laughing, arguments, paper airplanes, spit balls, and all the usual stuff. I just learned to get used to the fact that everyone in this school was a complete moron.

After my morning classes I ate lunch. The day was pretty lame up to this point and I was looking forward to watching Bella and Edward (I had gotten used to calling her Bella now, for what reason I don't know). It seemed kind of stalkish to me but I didn't have very many things to look forward to in my life, so that didn't really matter.

My Biology II class started scrambling in the room and taking their seats. Edward was usually one of the first few students in and I didn't see him yet. Bella came in before him and she looked like someone stole pudding from her, which means she looked sad.

Edward never showed up and I marked him absent, then I started my lesson.

Throughout the whole lesson Bella seemed a bit miserable. She had her hand cupping her cheek and she was doodling in her notebook with her other hand. Maybe Edward was still mad from before, he usually ran away from his problems. Like when Bella moved here he left for a while just because he couldn't have a lab table to himself.

I finished the lesson with a little time to spare. Usually I taught right up until the bell rang wasting no time. But since today was Friday I let them talk the rest of the hour, while I checked papers.

Unlike everyone else Bella sat alone and had no one to talk to, Mike came over to talk to her of course. The bell rang and everyone left excited because there was only one hour left until they were free and could go cause havoc somewhere else.

I didn't really have any plans this weekend. All was boring until I got home.

In my driveway there was a car that I'd seen around town somewhere. At first I thought that someone might be breaking into my house. I dismissed the idea, it was too stupid to be robbing someone's house at this time of day, but then again, people weren't too bright around here.

I walked up to my door, still not completely eliminating the idea that someone was robbing the place. When I opened the door it was worst than I expected. Staying in the living room was Mike's dad. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Hey" he greeted me in a friendly tone.

"Hello" I answered dully.

"I felt real bad 'bout shooting your cat and all, so I thought I'd make it up to you" he explained with a large grin on his face. He took a step to the right to show me a crate that was hiding behind him. It looked like an animal crate; I knew what it was before he added the rest "So I got you a new cat"

What was I supposed to do? Tell the guy I hated cats and kick him out of my house? I managed to put a fake smile on my face like I did everyday at school and thanked him.

"No problem" he replied, "Well, I'll catch you later then"

He patted the crate and walked out the door, leaving me with a cat . . . how nice of him.

_**I know it's kind of short. I didn't update for a bit because I didn't really have any ideas, if you couldn't tell. Review and tell me what you think, if you have time and want to spend it on me. :D **_


	8. Chapter 8 Golden Eyes

Sorry for the wait

_**Sorry for the wait. Hopefully it's worth it, I've been having writer's block and I'm not really sure what I'm doing. I just knew I needed to get up a chapter before people started to get mad.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, Stephenie Meyer still owns it. Surprised?**_

_Mr. Banner's POV_

When I heard the car leave I went and knelt by the small crate, a tiny paw was sticking out of the bars swatting back and forth. I gulped and opened the door. The kitten, like its paw, was very tiny. It looked up at me with its golden eyes and meowed.

The kitten's eyes reminded me of the Cullen's eyes. They all had the same golden freakiness. It was quite creepy. "Err, hey" I replied to its meow. I couldn't keep calling it, it.

I went through names in my head trying to find a name that would match the kitten's colors and features. It was puffy looking, and had brown and white splotches. The paws looked like they were dunked in white paint, kind of like socks. Its whiskers were a normal length and its nose was a light pink color.

I went through a list of cat names in my head. "Snowball? Whiskers? Boots?" I asked myself out loud, looking for a reaction from the kitten, which was currently cleaning itself.

I gave up on finding a name; it would be 'It' for now.

Now I needed cat food, that meant I had to go to my car, drive to the store, get out of my car, go in the store, find cat food, buy the cat food, leave the store, get into my car, and then drive home… it seemed like a hassle to me.

So I shut all my doors so the kitten wouldn't leave anything unexpected underneath my bed or anywhere else.

The store was pretty empty so I got in and out fast. The cashier gave me a weird look when she seen all I was buying was Cat food, kitty litter, and beef jerky. I handed her the money and didn't say anything. On the way home I ate beef jerky for dinner.

I when got home there was another surprise, bigger than the last one. No, it didn't crap. But it was close enough. "Eugene!" it was my mom. "Eugene!" she cried again "there's a rat in your house!"

"That's a cat, Mom" I tried to explain but she just didn't listen.

"No cat's that small" she argued, I noticed she had a broom in her hands.

"Ma put the broom down. It's just a kitten" I took a few steps towards her.

She wrinkled her nose, "Ya know I don't like cats. They go under your feet 'n they trip ya 'n they just get in the way" she shook her head and sniffed loudly, I was pretty sure she swallowed a hunk of snot.

"Kitty, kitty" I called hoping it didn't have a heart attack after my mother's little performance. It came out from behind the TV trembling, with big watery eyes. It meowed again but this time it sounded like a sad whimper. "Mom, did you hit it or something?"

"No, it got away too fast. Why want me to?"

"No, no" I shook my head. I sighed and started getting everything ready for the cat.

"Hey! Where's the couch?!" my mom wondered pointing to the spot where it used to be.

"Umm… long story" I didn't think she would want to hear about how a crazy neighbor blew up my couch because he thought there was some type of couch beast. She would think I hung out with idiots, not that I don't; I just didn't want her to think that. "It was old, and I'm getting a new one" I half-lied.

"Where am I gonna sleep then?" she asked.

"You're… you're staying here?" I was confused.

"Uh-huh" she nodded her head and handed me two big bulky bags.

"Why? I thought you were staying with Violet"

"I was, till she kicked me out. She thought I was too nosy 'n ate too much 'n… well, ya know how your sister can be" she shook her head. Violet, I knew how she could be, she was mean, and unlike me she actually voiced her opinions. But I also knew how mom could be; she _was _nosy and thought she had a right to be into everyone's business. She did eat a lot and had really bad gas. So I'd probably side with Violet on this one.

"Right… well. I'm not really sure how this is going to work out. I'm not getting the couch until… er, Friday" I hadn't even look at any sofas yet, let alone order one. "So you'll probably need to stay in a motel or something" I was relieved that I didn't have that couch anymore. Ha ha! She had no reason to stay.

She looked at me with her eyes, under her too big of spectacles, she had her bottom lips out and trembling. "O-okay" she sniffed "I'll jus' go to some unfamiliar room and sleep in a stinky old bed--"

She went on and on… I ended up sleeping on my living room floor and she got my bed. I realized I really needed to vacuum soon.

_**Thank you for all the reviews! They rock!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I don't even own this computer

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I don't even own this computer. **_

Chapter 9Mr. Banner's POV

I suppose it wasn't the worst night of my life, but it definitely made the top ten. With the cat purring in my ear, my mom's snores coming through the paper-thin wall, and the hard uncomfortable floor, I had a hard time trying to remember a night worse than this. But I'm sure there was one.

I would roll over and when that side hurt I would roll over to the other side. Eventually both sides of my ribs hurt and I would lie on my back. Then my back would start to hurt. This pattern went on and on, until stupid morning birds started tweeting. Then I knew I wouldn't get any sleep.

I sighed and got up "Oww" I groaned. My mom was still snoring and the kitten was sleeping by my feet. It was five in the morning and I felt like complete and total crap.

I was amazed that I woke up this early. But then again, I didn't really sleep. I kind of just shut my eyes and hoped the night would go by. It did go by, but very slowly.

What was a guy to do at five in the morning? Well, I could vacuum, that would be useful. So I went to my closet and got out my dusty vacuum, it was an old junky one, like most of the things I owned. I found an outlet and plugged it in. When I flipped the switch to on my ears almost started bleeding. It was the loudest vacuum I'd ever heard.

I quickly shut it off and I hoped I didn't wake anyone up. Of course with my luck everyone in the house woke up. The cat pretty much jumped out of its fur and my mom's snores stopped abruptly. She darted into the living room, "I thought I jus' heard a semi drive into the house!" she exclaimed.

"Nah, I was just vacuuming" I tried to sound like it was nothing.

"Vacuuming… You know how to vacuum?" she seemed really excited about this, and I had no idea why.

"Er, yeah"

"My boy knows how to vacuum! Not even your sister can do that; she hires people to do it for her. And she doesn't do her dishes or her laundry or cook or nothing. She gots a whole bunch a people to do that stuff for her" you'd think my mom would be bragging about how successful my sister was, making ten times as much as I did, probably more. But instead my mom thought she was stupid because she couldn't do anything herself.

"So, speaking of her. How's her and her boyfriend?" that was the wrong question.

"That boyfriend of hers was nothing but trouble lemme tell ya, all he was dating her for was her money"

"Was?"

"Yeah, she broke up with the no-good money stealing pretty boy" she was grinning and looked like she had something to do with the breaking up part, but I didn't ask. "Well, what we eatin' for breakfast?"

"I don't know" I didn't normally eat breakfast besides it was kind of early. "How about eggs?"

"Eggs? That ain't gonna fill up a boy like you!" Why did she have to call me boy? "We have ta eat bacon 'n eggs 'n toast 'n sausage 'n pancakes" she licked her lips. "So chop to it, we got a big day ahead of us" she pushed me into the kitchen, as if I was going to start cooking her a buffet.

I sighed and took out a pan and the only breakfast things I had, that she named, out of my cupboards and fridge. I had pancake mix and eggs, I made a mental note to pick up breakfast meats. I started with the pancake batter, I followed the directions on the box and started with a mixing bowl.

"Ugh!" my mom made a disgusted sound "You're TV ain't got many channels. Your sister has _all _the channels" she was flipping through the TV guide until she found an old black and white movie. I just tried to ignore her and cook breakfast.

When my pancakes and eggs were done she hopped off the chair and practically ran to the kitchen, as well as she could for an old lady. "Mmmm… I sure am hungry" she said helping herself to the scrambled eggs and four pancakes. She saved me a little bit of everything, her plate was heaping. "Where's the syrup?"

"I don't think I have any" I replied.

"No syrup!" she was outraged. "What kind of person don't have syrup at their house?"

I shrugged and ate the dried out pancake with butter. I ate some ketchup with the eggs; that disgusted her too. "You're not supposed to waste perfectly good eggs with ketchup. The only thing ketchup's good for is French fries and covering up flavor," she scolded.

I ate my eggs in silence; after I was done I knew I needed to get out of the house. I couldn't sit here with my mom all day. I was getting tired of her already and it was only one night. "Well, I need to get to work. Make yourself at home"

My mom gave me a death glare. "Today's Saturday. Teacher's don't work on Saturdays!" she accused.

"Er, right, Well you see I'm helping some kids that are behind in my class… so I need to go" I lied. She still looked like she didn't believe me but didn't press anymore. She probably didn't want me there anyway. "Bye!" I called before closing the door behind me.

Instead of taking my junky car I walked trying to decide what to do. My mom was bothering me already and I needed to find some way not to hurt her feelings and tell her to go to a retirement home.

Whenever I needed to make a decision I liked to walk, it calmed me and helped me make a better decision than the one I would have made just sitting around watching mindless sitcoms and sports.

In the end I decided I would stick with the same path. Kicking her out would be cruel and telling her how I felt would make me look like a wimp. So now I needed to wait until she left or died. This was going to take a while, knowing her she would out live me with her stubborn attitude. For once I couldn't wait to go back to school and get out of my house…I was scaring myself, maybe I was losing my mind.

_**Okay next chapter will be better, I hope. I wasn't impressed at all with this chapter. Sorry for errors, I check all the chapters myself and I tend to be lazy and forgetful.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Disapointment

I'm trying to think of some excuse to tell you all. But there isn't one, I'm lazy and the summer is too good to waste. And if the chapter looks a little goofy it's probably the computer I'm using, sorry. And I was looking back on chapters and I have no idea why in all the chapters the first sentence repeats itself. It really, really bugs me. I'm kind of wondering if it's just me and I'm crazy. The reviews are appreciated.

_**Disclaimer: Hello? **__**FanFiction. **__**That basically means, no, I don't own Twilight.**_

Chapter 10Mr. Banner's POV

It was high school all over again. I even had to go back to school on Monday.

From what my mom had said she didn't like my career choice, mostly because I wasn't making enough money for her taste. Even though my sister couldn't do anything herself, she still made more money and had better things. I didn't know why my mother always compared me to her; it didn't make sense to compare two opposites.

Normally my Sundays were short, but this one seemed to never end. I slept on the floor again, it wasn't as bad tonight, probably because I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow and there wasn't dust bunnies surrounding me. It was the busiest Sunday I'd had in a long time.

When I woke up my mom was already up and watching Regis and Kelly. And I was running late, class was going to start in less then twenty minutes. I rushed to my dresser and picked out the usual, a blue button up shirt and jeans (A/N: if you don't think that's fancy enough for a teacher then you haven't met any of my teachers).

When I gave up on my balding head I ran out the door with a simple "Bye"

I floored the gas pedal and managed to make it to the school with little time. I ran into my classroom panting and some of my students gave me weird looks. The others didn't even notice my arrival they were too busy talking about their wonderful weekends. I'm sure theirs were better than mine. I cleared my throat "Okay, let's open our books" I suggested, breaking up their chattering.

The rest of the day was going by at a normal rate and I remembered what I was looking forward to in biology II. Bella and Edward. I wasn't obsessive, I was simply curious, I told myself.

Bella looked just as disappointed as I felt when Edward didn't walk through the door. I sighed and started another class hour. The students looked so bored, I almost laughed out loud.

The rest of the day went too quickly and I found myself driving home already. My mom would be waiting there…

When I walked in she was talking to herself, "Um hi, I'm home," I announced not wanting to intrude in her conversation. I let out a little sigh of relief when I realized she was just talking to the kitten.

"Well that's obvious," she muttered. I waited for a 'how was your day' but it didn't come, she just continued watching Oprah.

"So, what did you do today" I asked.

"This" she answered motioning at the TV and the chair.

"Oh" was my reply. I took a chair from the dining room table and sat where the couch used to be. "So…" I trailed off.

"So… when ya gonna make dinner" Dinner? I worked all day and she sat around watching TV and she expected me to make dinner. I felt my face turn to fury, but she wasn't looking at me her eyes were glued to the TV.

I smoothed my expression "I don't know, what do you want?" I said calmly.

"Pork chops… or maybe tacos. Or Pork chops AND tacos!" she gave me a wrinkly smile.

"How about we only choose one," I suggested, not wanting to make a buffet.

"Fine. Tacos" she pouted. I sighed and took out some thawed hamburger, thankfully she said tacos I didn't have any pork chops. That was something else to add to the shopping list.

By the time I finished she was licking her chops. "Smells pretty good, Eugene" she complimented. She dished herself up; at least she didn't make it serve it to her. I found out I didn't have taco shells and she didn't mind, she ate the hamburger and cheese on a piece of bread. The hamburger made the bread soggy, it looked disgusting and ruined my appetite.

"_Meow" _I heard the kitten squeak behind me. It looked at my mom's plate of food.

"Mom, did you feed um, the cat?" I still hadn't thought of a name.

"Nope, it can go catch mice if it's hungry. Otherwise she can starve!" she growled her mouth was full and I could barely understand her.

"Wait… How did you know it's a she?" I asked. She gave me a dumb look and I decided not to press. Now that I knew it was a she maybe it would be easier to name her. I fed her some kitty kibble and she dug in right away.

I paced back and forth trying to find a name that suited her, "Sit down! You're making me dizzy!" my mom whined. "What are you pacin' 'bout anyway?"

"Just trying to figure out a name for her," I answered.

"How 'bout dinner?" she cackled. "Or target!" I wasn't laughing at her stupid jokes. "Get it target? Like a shooting target?" she continued to laugh.

"I got it!" I finally said. I thought of the plainest easiest name to remember, "It'll be Kat"

"Cat? That's a stupid name" she wrinkled her nose.

"No Kat with a 'K'" I said smiling at my own cleverness.

"So, it's still stupid" she disagreed, but I didn't think she really cared that much about the cat anyway.

The night went on and we disagreed about a lot of things, mostly stuff that appeared on TV. She would say something was overpriced and I would try and explain how the economy worked, it would always end with her saying 'it's still too expensive for a hunk of crappy meat on a bun.'

I slept on the living room floor again, this time I couldn't fall asleep, Kat decided to sleep practically on my head. She was purring right in my ear. Until I couldn't stand it any longer, I pushed her awake and she hopped on the chair and slept there instead. That still didn't help. I needed to get a new couch soon.

Next thing I knew I heard my mom getting up and got up too, I was on time this morning. This time I took a shower and cleaned up a bit before I left for school.

"Bye, bye Eugene. Have fun teaching snot-nosed kids their ABCs," my mom snorted before I walked out the door.

"Yeah, you have fun sitting around watching your soap operas" I replied. I didn't think she heard me though.

The rest of the day was the same, except the late part, even Edward didn't show up again. Bella still looked as disappointed as before, if not more. I was kind of disappointed too it was like my own little soap opera playing out in front of me. Maybe I shouldn't tease my mom about watching those. Even if the acting was terrible.

I hoped maybe tomorrow would better, maybe Edward would return or maybe my mom would do something besides watch TV. But I knew hoping wasn't good, it always lead to disappointment.


	11. Chapter 11 Unexpected

**_Amazing readers, I feel like a jerk for not updating as much as I should. But I'm getting pretty bored of writing this. And I feel stupid because I realized when I was rereading the first chapter of Midnight Sun for the hundredth time that his first name is Bob… not Eugene. But I like Eugene better, so if any of you ever meet Stephenie Meyer and have a chance to talk to her tell her that it should be Eugene and not Bob._**

_**Disclaimer: As you can see from my ranting I don't own Twilight, however Stephenie Meyer does. **_

Mr. Banner's POV

When I walked out of the house, I noticed everything was more foggy then usual. My mood matched the weather. I was crabby. I wasn't sure how foggy and crabby were connected but they were in my book.

There was no way I would survive with my mother much longer, I couldn't believe I stayed with her the first eighteen years of my life. I remembered the day I moved out was one of the happiest days of my life. I think my mom was happy too; she turned my room into a sewing room.

Driving to school I realized my mom didn't do her old hobbies like sewing, cross-stitching, crocheting, and plenty of those other kinds of crafts. Maybe that's why she watched TV all the time, that's the only thing she could do. Except complain.

I drove into the school's parking lot, I expected to see the same thing I always seen, beaten up cars driven by teenagers that shouldn't be driving. What I didn't expect was a shiny red convertible. I knew who it belonged to immediately though, one of the Cullens, probably trying to show off their wealth. Another thing I didn't expect to see was Edward Cullen and Bella Swan walking away from his Volvo.

They were talking to each other like any normal people would. I watched them until I remembered I should probably park somewhere before my first class started or some crazy teenage drive ran into me.

The fact that Edward was here brightened my day, though I wondered why he was speaking to Bella. It was weird how things changed so fast. I would just have to wait for Biology to spy— No, watch them. It wasn't really spying. I just needed to keep an eye on them; I was their teacher and had to make sure they behaved. That's what I told myself anyway.

This was one of the few times I looked forward to any class, so of course the day went by slowly. I wondered if they were sitting together at lunch, but tried to distract myself from thinking about them too much. It was hard though, they keep finding their way through the mental wall I made to keep them out.

I was excited as I realized I planned to watch a movie in Biology, which meant I could watch them easier. I ate lunch quickly and went in search of a VCR and a TV. I went to Mr. Greene, the principal, I was sure he'd know where one was.

"Excuse me," I asked, trying to be polite. I entered his office; he was reading some teen magazine and was distracted. It didn't seem like he heard me "Hello?" I said a bit louder.

He jumped and stashed the magazine under his desk. He cleared his throat, "Oh, hi. What do you need?"

"A VCR and a TV. I'm showing a movie in Biology" I explained.

"Oh. Well, I'm pretty sure Mr.Berty has one, he was showing Romeo and Juliet in his classroom second hour"

At least Mr. Berty wasn't someone like Mr. Varner or the Couch, if it were them I might have changed my mind about the movie. I tried my hardest to stay away from them as much as possible now.

"Okay, thanks"

"Yep, no problem" he replied and took out the magazine again as I strolled out the door.

I half-jogged as I realized I had less time than I thought. Mr. Berty was playing solitaire on his computer when I walked in. "Hey" I said, at least I didn't need to say it twice.

"Hi" he looked intense as if he were trying really hard to win this card game.

"Are you done with the VCR television thingy," I asked. I cringed when I used the word thingy; I was in front of an English teacher!

He didn't notice my grammar and nodded. He pointed to the VCR/TV cart with his left hand and continued his game with the right. As I rolled the cart out of the room I heard Mr. Berty muttering about the card game being tampered with.

When I got into the hallway students were scattering around going to their next class. I rolled the cart fast as I could without the VCR slipping off, or the TV falling on my head. I had the urge to jump on the cart and wheel down the hallway but I didn't, there was no need to go and break my hip in front of all my students.

My class was full when I got there, Ah, perfect timing. I looked to the back middle table and seen wild bronze hair. Instead of skipping class trying to impress Bella, Edward must have decided to show up.

I was glad he showed up though, that meant I could observe their weird behaviors as the most boring movie I could find was playing.

I could tell the class was excited that they were watching a movie instead of hearing my voice. That's why I almost laughed when the VCR sucked the tape in and started playing, they were going to miss me and my boring voice soon enough. This movie was so boring they'd fall asleep in the first five minutes, I was positive.

I shut off the lights and slowly my eyes adjusted to the dark, there were kids that already laid their heads on their arms trying to sleep before the credits even started. The TV was the only thing lighting up the room, but with it's light I could see Bella and Edward.

It was funny; they both had the same look, both were also crossing their arms tightly. They peered sideways at each other at the same time. I must have been slaphappy because I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing; the expression on Bella's face was priceless.

Edward had a concentrated look on his face throughout the entire movie; maybe he was trying to pay attention. I doubted it though.

Bella was a different story though; she would stare at the TV and then would glance at Edward, after her glance she looked like she was trying to concentrate even more.

I almost fell asleep myself, but I managed to stay conscious. The class was near it's end and I felt kind of sad, but hopeful as I realized there was still more of the movie to see tomorrow. I flicked on the light switch and heard some grumbling and some sighs of relief.

The bell rang and they all slowly got up and looked half asleep still, all except Bella and Edward who were walking out of the classroom together.

There was something wrong with their relationship, they stayed a distance away from each other, but seemed connected in some way. It was strange, either that or I was strange.

I was pretty sure all three of us were strange though. I needed to get to the bottom of this; I needed to find out what their problem was. At least I already knew what my problem was. I was a teacher living with his mother and a cat named 'Kat'. And my only friend, well sort of, thought there was such thing as a couch beast. And I was obsessed about two of my students. Yeah, I was definitely strange.

**_Okay, I know this chapter is a bit short, like all of my chapters, but I felt like I really needed to get one out soon. Hope all of you enjoyed Breaking Dawn. Thank you for the reviews, as always_**.


	12. Chapter 12 Thursday

Surprise! I actually updated. Yeah, I can't believe it either. I actually had to reread a lot of my own story to remember what was going on! Thanks for the reviews!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… not yet.**_

Chapter 12Mr. Banner's POV

It was just another Thursday morning when I woke up until I remembered that today I could observe _them _again. I wondered if I was becoming some type of stalker. I didn't think so, if I was crawling around peeking through their windows and snapping photos of them. That would be more like stalking.

I was just simply curious, almost obsessively curious.

I got ready for school quickly and realized I had a half hour of spare time before I needed to be there. Now I had to sit there and listening to my mom complain for a whole 30 minutes. Kat just sat on my lap and looked up at me sympathy, I could tell she didn't like my mom either.

"Eugene? Are you even listenin' ta me?" she croaked.

"Uh sure" I mumbled back catching another glance at the clock.

"No ya weren't"

I ignored her last comment and left for work. "Uh I gotta go" I could find something better to do for 20 minutes. Maybe grade papers or something. As I walked out the door Kat looked at me with her huge golden eyes.

"Meooow" she practically whimpered.

"I had to live with her for eighteen years I think you can handle her for eight hours" I told Kat and shut the door. I ran to my car before I could change my mind about bringing my cat to school with me. That would look weird.

Instead of going inside I stayed in my junky car. I didn't feel like talking to people, I just took out papers from my bag and corrected them. I seemed like seconds and students were crowding the parking lot. I seen the shiny red convertible again and smiled to myself, this probably meant Edward drove Bella to school again.

I looked at my wristwatch and grumbled realizing I couldn't stay and watch. I needed to unlock my classroom and start first hour very soon. I knew I would see them during Biology II and that thought excited me.

I was almost just like yesterday. The day progressed slowly, when lunch came I crammed food down my throat and then I went to the principle to see who had the VCR and TV set this time. Mr. Berty still had it fortunately, but then again I didn't know why a coach would need it or a math teacher.

Mr. Berty was on his computer again when I came in. "Hello, I need to borrow the VCR again" I said proud of myself for not using the word 'thingy'.

"'Kay" he mumbled clicking away not taking his eyes off the screen. I glanced at his monitor, this time he was playing bejeweled.

"Thanks" When I walked out of the class I thought I heard him mutter something about losing again. Hmm, maybe I was bad luck. I didn't linger on that though too long because I knew this hour was my hour with Edward and Bella.

My juniors and a few seniors were all waiting for me as I strolled in dragging the cart in again. I could tell they liked the video; it gave them time to sleep. I scanned the room before I flipped the light switch off. I swear I seen Edward slide his chair further from Bella even though they were chatting so much just before that.

Unlike yesterday Bella rested her chin on her arms, she must have wanted to sleep with the rest of them. Maybe I picked too boring of a movie and they would fall asleep. Then it would be a waste of an hour. Edward had circles under his eyes but didn't look like he would fall asleep anytime soon. He was sitting straight up again and out of the corner of his eyes he was looking at Bella.

The movie lasted a long while and Bella never looked at him once even thought he kept glancing at her. It was almost the exact opposite as yesterday when she would glance at him instead of watching the movie.

After the hour I discovered a picked out a long movie. I would have to show the rest tomorrow. I flipped the switch and looked around the class, everyone was yawning or complaining that they didn't get enough sleep. All except Edward and Bella who walked out of the class together.

Tomorrow was Friday and this weekend was the dance. And I was stuck watching a bunch of psycho moronic teenagers. I guess it was better than sitting at home with my mom. Or was it?

Yeah, not a very long chapter but I didn't have too much to write about so yeah. I hope I can update soon. Sorry for spelling errors, as always.


	13. Chapter 13 Almost Positive

**I should probably apologize for not posting forever, but you all have probably heard other fanfiction authors go on rants about how sorry they are. So just put them all together and make one up. The reason I'm posting tonight is because I realized I can't just leave this story undone. Mr. Banner deserves his chance to shine… well sort of.**

_Mr. Banner's POV_

Most would say something like _TGIF _on a Friday morning but all I could think about when I pried my eyes open that morning was _Oh geez, the dance is only one day away._ Why would I want to chaperone a dance let alone go to one? I don't even remember going to my own class's dances.

"Wakey, wakey" my mother croaked at me, "And make me sum breakfast would ya?"

I frowned but figured the sooner this day ended the sooner the dance would come. The sooner the dance would come the sooner it would end, and I could get on with my life. "How about we just eat cereal?" I suggested without hope.

"If you don't make breakfast, I will" That was a good enough threat to me. Growing up my mom's meals consisted of brightly colored substances and grease. I think she had a theory if it looked good then it was good. That theory was way off.

"No, no. I will" I said jumping up and cracking my back in the process. Kat looked up at me with a curious look on her face. Probably wondering what the noise was. I just patted her head and continued my mission of making breakfast.

My mom smiled in satisfaction and waited for her food. I made breakfast and got ready with my now normal routine. When I got out of the shower with a fresh clean outfit on, I waved Kat and my mom goodbye. Sure it was kind of early, but maybe I could sit in my car and catch up on grading papers.

I had this thought in mind until I made it to school and realized that in most of my classes I hadn't even homework in a while. _Here I come copy machine_. I almost cackled out loud but someone was walking pass me in the hallway. I just smiled pleasantly and held my stack of warm copies close to me.

I tried being in a good mood, and it worked especially when I remembered the class with Edward and Bella was coming up next hour. I smiled as I handed out the worksheets, "Have a good weekend" I would add as I handed it to a bummed out looking student who would simply glare back at me.

I went to Mr. Berty first thing, thinking that he would have the VCR setup. I turned out to be wrong; I frowned and made my way to Mr. Varner's room. I needed to finish my video. I flipped my frown into a cheesy smile, one of those smiles you give people you hate and just pretend to like. "Hey" I greeted him, trying to sound cheerful. I entered the number filled classroom and walked up to him. He looked like he was busy grading papers, "Can I steal the VCR from you for next hour?"

He didn't even look up at me, "Well, if you did my next hour class would be highly disappointed"

I almost coughed up my lunch, "What kind of movie do you show in a math class anyways?" I asked trying not to sound like an absolute jerk.

He met my gaze. "NUMB3RS"

"Numbers? Like the TV show?" I said, remembering a conversation from the past.

"Yeah"

I tried to think of something smart to say back, something that would make him realize I meant business, something that would make me sound like less of an idiot. "Well…. Well, I need it for Biology II. It's um… important, it's really important"

He raised his eyebrows and replied with "Fine. My students can watch NUMB3RS Monday. I'll just give them a worksheet" It sounded like he was trying to make me feel guilty. Me? Feel guilt. I almost laughed at the thought and rolled the cart out of the room before he could change his mind.

I got it back into my classroom before the students could rush in and sat there. The bell rang and in four minutes my classroom was full of students gushing about the upcoming dance tomorrow. Edward didn't show up, was he skipping class again?

I almost pouted but thought better of it. Searching Bella's gaze, she seemed kind of unconcerned, almost bored, just waiting for this day to end, just like I was. The hour went on like that, she tried to pay attention to the video but her eyes would wander off the screen and at the U.S. flag or at the brick wall.

**This is kind of a random place to stop, but I'm hoping to update again soon. I still need to burn Krust (my friend) a Jason Mraz CD before she decides to kill me. Reviews are always appreciated. **


	14. Chapter 14 Chaperoning

_**Hi there, um, yeah it's been awhile hasn't it? I've been busy babysitting and with the whole summer vacation thing. If it makes you feel any better I went to a Jason Mraz concert… Okay, I don't know about you all but it makes me feel better. Alright, enough about me let's hear about Mr. Banner.**_

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to come up with some clever way to say I don't own Twilight or any of its characters?**

_**Chapter 14**_

_Mr. Banner's POV_

I was uncertain about many things today, the first was 'What was I supposed to wear to this thing?', as I may have mentioned before I hadn't been to many dances in my life. This whole situation reminded me of why I didn't like people. People always expected something out of you, unlike Kat who just wanted company and food. Now all I could do was try and figure out what they expected out of me. I didn't bother thinking about it much longer, when did I care what people thought? Blue jeans and a polo shirt, that was good enough for this crowd.

"Where're you goin'?" my mom asked as I tied my laces.

"To the school," I answered with a sigh.

She raised her eyebrows, "You don't think I know what day it is today do you?" I returned her comment with a confused expression, "It's Saturday ya dummy!" She let out a cough that turned into what sounded like cackling.

"I'm chaperoning the high school dance" I explained, finishing my left shoelace. She laughed some more. "You're on your own for dinner"

"I'm ordering pizza," was her reply.

"Okay," I stroked Kat's furry white and brown coat. She let out a high-pitched meow and rubbed against my leg, almost like she was begging me not to leave her alone with this psycho. However, eventually the time came and I drove out of the driveway and towards the school. The sun was setting and the sky looked like someone threw up someone all over it.

The school's parking lot looked like a normal school morning, besides the whole sun setting thing and it lacked a silver Volvo. 'That was disappointing', I thought trying not to be too down by this. They were just like any other students, I tried to convince myself. Maybe I could try watching a different couple tonight, perhaps that would convince my mind that Edward and Bella weren't special. There was nothing different about them.

I forced a smile; hoping people didn't think it was a fake. The people pretty much ignored me, which was absolutely fine. The room I walked into was filled with decorations, sound equipment, students and a few teachers. I found a corner to stand in and watched the students talk and laugh with their friends. It was beginning to make me feel lonely until I felt a presence next to me. "Hey, Banner," It was Mr. Berty. I couldn't remember his first name. So I replied the same way.

"Hey, Berty," immediately after I said it I felt stupid but grinned at him anyways. He smiled too and his gaze turned to the students. I felt like I should say something else, but as I came up with something someone come up to my other side.

"Eugene!" It was Mike's dad. How did he know my name? And what was he doing here in the first place?

"Hi…" I trailed off.

"Darwin" he finished for me, or so I thought until I seen him shaking Mr. Berty's hand.

"Greg" the teacher replied. Ha, now I knew both of their first names and I didn't need to seem like an idiot. "So are you here as a chaperone too?"

"Nah, I just wanted to sneak a few pictures of Mike and Jessica. I gotta run outta here before he notices" after winking he then added "it was nice seeing you again." I did an awkward wave and a nod, just hearing his voice reminded of the weird things I'd seen at his store and the couch explosion. I shook my head to clear it after he was out of site.

"So you know him?" Greg asked.

"Sort of," I shrugged.

"I heard he's kind of a nut," he replied.

I nodded, "He isn't the most normal person."

"But then again, what is normal?" he laughed and walked towards the snacks.

My original plan of trying to concentrate on another couple didn't work. I just didn't find any interest in them the way I did when it came to Edward and Bella. There was just something about the way the both of them acted that almost made me suspicious, what was going on?

The night wasn't as terrible as I anticipated. Greg kept me company for a while and none of the students talked to me, which was a huge plus. One thing that bothered me was all the rap music the D.J. played, it was just noise to me, I couldn't even figure out what the artist was trying to say. I ended up leaving around eleven the dance lasted longer than that but there were already enough teachers there without me.

I was relieved to be home again and so was Kat. My mother had already retired for bed so I got to sit and watch TV until I drifted to sleep.

**_I must've originally had a better plan than this, but I just really wanted to get a post out and I can't remember any of my plans—or if I even started with any. Anyways, thanks for all you who've waited so long for this update. Reviews are much appreciated._**


End file.
